


B O R E D

by mac_irony



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: I dont have any other good tags rn, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Indulgent, Swearing, Texting, shitpost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mac_irony/pseuds/mac_irony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wow look another Hamilsquad texting fic let's all pretend to be shocked.</p>
<p>Mostly self indulgent but maybe I'll throw together a plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	B O R E D

**Author's Note:**

> Usernames:  
> Alexander Hamilton -- hammywhammy  
> John Laurens -- johnlaurens  
> Hercules Mulligan -- GLADiator  
> Marquis de LaFayette -- labaguette  
> Elizabeth Schuyler -- littlelizard  
> Angelica Schuyler -- angelic(a)  
> Peggy Schuyler -- pegarita  
> Thomas Jefferson -- jefferSIN  
> James Madison -- jemmy  
> Aaron Burr --aaronburr  
> Theodosia Prevost -- theodosia  
> Maria Reynolds -- maria(h)  
> (will add more as characters appear)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which,  
> Alex is angry  
> John is failing  
> Thomas is a mess  
> James is done

Hammywhammy: yo fuckers

Hammywhammy: I am b o r e d and i want all of you to entertain me

Hammywhammy: commence entertainment

JefferSIN: @ one of alex’s actual friends why does he always do this

GLADiator: what? Add everyone he talks to on a daily basis to a group chat so he has something to do?

Labaguette: well you see thomas we actually set this up

Johnlaurens: it's a system to keep him from overworking himself until he crashes. It's a distraction technique

JefferSIN: it doesn’t seem to work very well

Johnlaurens: well jefferson i’d like to see you try and control the walking disaster hamilton. 

Aaronburr: to be fair. You’re both right. Alex at least sleeps (kinda) now but at the same time he only kinda sleeps now

Hammywhammy: are you fucking kidding me burr yOU CAN’T EVEN HAVE A FUCKIG OPINION ON MY SLEEPING HABITS

Hammywhammy: WE LIVE TOGETHER OH MY FUCKING SHIT IM GOING TO 

Johnlaurens: Alex you are in class. Calm down.  
Angelic(a): John aren’t you in the same class as him?

Johnlaurens: why do you think i’m telling him to calm down. 

Johnlaurens: i dont want to deal with adams trying to discipline us again

Littlelizard: you guys are a mess

Hammywhammy: mY WIFE YOU ARE HERE

Labaguette: john maybe this is why you are failing his class

Johnlaurens: yea that and he hates me and alex

GLADiator: ok but isn’t alex passing???

Johnlaurens: unimportant

Jemmy: i still don’t understand why i’m in this chat

Labaguette: because alex thinks youre a decent person when jefferson isn’t involved

JefferSIN: ok buy then why am i here

Hammywhammy: because arguing with you and winning every time amuses me

JefferSIN: you do not win every time wHAT

Angelic(a): yes he does

Johnlaurens: yes he does

GLADiator: yes he does

Littlelizard: yes he does

JefferSIN: ok but you guys are his friends shut up that's a conflict of interest. James? Aaron? Laf?

Labaguette: yes he does

Aaronburr: i am sorry thomas. But alex does tend to win

Jemmy: yes he does  
JefferSIN: why was burr the nice one

Aaronburr: because i am a stand up guy

Hammywhammy: i disagree

angelic(a): i know someone who could referee bc im not letting alex rant again. I will have john take his phone.

Hammywhammy: fine. Bring in your judge.

Angelic(a) has added Theodosia to the chat

Aaronburr: theo!!!!

Theodosia: aaron!!!

Hammywhammy: THEO IS NOT OBJECTIVE SHE AND BURR ARE GROSSLY IN LOVE I DISAGREE WITH THIS JUDGEMENT

Angelic(a): i know i just wanted to add theo to the conversation

Hammywhammy: Where is peggy. She is objective and she will see that im right hold on

Hammywhammy has added Pegarita to the chat

Pagarita: Why am i never originally in these chats and no im not refereeing you and burr

Hammywhammy: you wound me pegs

Pegarita: look at all the fucks i do not give

Littlelizard: pEGGY

Hammywhammy: BETSEY

Pegarita: yall are so domestic its hi lar i ous

Maria(h): i have to agree 

Hammywhammy: eliza and i may be domestic as shit but you and angie have matching usernames so you can’t exactly talk 

JefferSIN: has anyone else noticed that laurens and burr are the only ones with logical usernames here also

Theodosia: im offended and i dont like you

Jemmy: well shit dude

Hammywhammy: I like you theo!!!

Aaronburr: get away from my girlfriend hamilton

Theodosia: breathe aaron

Johnlaurens: jealous!aaron

GLADiator: you losers might be domestic little shits and all have matching usernames but we all know mine is the best

Labaguette: WHO PUTS THE GLAD IN GLADIATOR

Maria(h): HERC U LES

Littlelizard: WHOSE DARING DEEDS ARE GREAT THEATER

Pegarita: HERC U LES

JefferSIN: see i think mine is the best actually bc i SIN a lot

JefferSIN: right james??

Jemmy: that

Hammywhammy: JEM I AM SO DISAPPOINTED IN YOU

Hammywhammy: YOU AND THOMAS CMON YOU COULD DO BETTER

Jemmy: thomas i hate you.

JefferSIN: ;) 

Johnlaurens: i hate this chat i hate you all i hate my life the mental image of jmads and tjeff fucking is permanently etched into my brain what the fuck i want out

Labaguette: mon ami don’t we all

GLADiator: i just wanted to celebrate my name why has it come to this

Angelic(a): hercules !

GLADiator: thanks angie

Angelic(a): meh

Hammywhammy: I FEEL BETRAYED

Jemmy: goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!!


End file.
